Sandcastles: NarutoSasuke AU Short Story
by CrisNoWait
Summary: What would you do if the person you fell in love with was always one-step out of reach? Sasuke tries to discover the answer to that question. 3rd Place winner in a Wet Fan Fiction contest! Thanks to I crave yaoi in my sleep for beta'ing! Naru/Sasu/Sai
1. Chapter 1

Sandcastles Part 1

_**If someone told me I would fall in love at first sight I would have called them a fool. I mean**__**,**__** who in their right mind could ever…? Then I met him**__**.**__** Suddenly all the hard fast rules of my life seemed to have lost their meaning. **_

"What're ya' doing?"

The dark hair boy ignored the intruder, continuing to dig a ditch around his sand structure as he scooped another bucket of sand.

The curious one leaned closer; sunburned face bright red against his fair skin. His white-blonde hair lifted in a gentle breeze, revealing large, cerulean eyes.

"Wow! You're really good at this…this…" he scrunched up his face, scratching at the back of his head.

Finally, the dark haired boy peered at the curious blonde - eyebrow twitching.

The blonde turned redder still then laughed aloud: "I don't know what it's called, but you're great at it!" He stuck out a red hand, still grinning, so that each bright tooth was visible. His pudgy cheeks were marked with three brown slashes from nose to ear.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you," he beamed, his chubby hand still extended while the other rested on the hip of his orange swimsuit.

The obsidian-eyed boy stood, eyebrow still twitching. _'What a total idiot, any fool could see I'm building a sandcastle.'_ He glared pointedly at a huge banner near the opening to the beach. It clearly announced the events going on that weekend. The area where the two boys now stood was designated for children ages twelve and under. His eyebrow twitched more pronouncedly as he glared at the other kids, assembling similar castles of their own.

'_Whiskered moron,'_ he thought, climbing out of the eight-by-eight-foot ditch surrounding his miniature version of the Roman Colosseum- not so miniature compared to the other participants. The dark haired boy had worked on the project since sunrise. It was now time for the judges to rate the works.

Naruto blinked as the boy walked past without a word, he then peered at the humongous sand building, and the miniature horse drawn carriages. Completely fascinated, he leaned down, reaching for one of the wheeled vehicles, while calling to the black haired boy.

"Hey, can I help?"

The other boy stop dead in his tracks, turning slowly, his dark eyes widened at the site of pale butt crack rising above orange swimmers. Not just the sight of the blonde boys' bottom crease, but that the boy reached towards his carefully constructed work of art. It nearly caused him to wet his pants.

Screaming, "NARUTOOO!" He charged back to his precious structure.

Naruto stopped - glancing over his shoulder - wondering what the problem was. In his squat position, he shifted awkwardly when looking back and lost his footing.

The raven reached out to grab the sunburned blonde. Unfortunately, his lighter weight (combined with the soft surrounding sand) did little to help the situation. He toppled over with Naruto, smashing a large portion of the circular building.

"YOU IDIOT!" The dark hair boy fumed, "look what you've done!"

"I…I'm sorry, I'll help you fix it…" he stammered, trying to repair the broken construction.

"Get OUT!" The black haired boy shoved at the sun-scorched skin. He had made a perfect Colosseum, just like the pictures his brother had shown him. Now this dope had ruined it. He punched the blonde as hard as he could. Hearing the boy's yelp of pain as he crawled out of the ditch did little to cool the dark haired boy's temper.

Naruto got to his feet and dashed a short distance away before turning back to the fuming boy, who had streaks of tears on his pale face. "I really am sorry," Naruto offered once more before turning away and heading off the beach.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets as the three judges approached, he quickly wiped at his face so they wouldn't see his tears.

"And who do we have here?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke; his brother just took the lead in the senior round."

"I see the family is full of talent!" A balding judge offered, patting Sasuke's head fondly.

Sasuke tried not to cringe; he hated when adults touched him. He stared deliberately at the ground to hide his eyes and the disappointment he felt at his failed creation.

"Oh this is fantastic detail!" A female judge said breathlessly. "What an outstandingly unique replica of a Roman Colosseum!"

"You're right; just look at the fallen horses and carriages!"

Sasuke's eyes shot to the two judges, his face blank, he could not believe they actually liked his broken castle. He opened his mouth to tell them how an idiot had ruined the perfect structure, when the third judge added his opinion.

"I saw you creating this Sasuke, and I wondered how you were going to complete it; you did a wonderful job. Your little friend gave you just the right weight to duplicate the perfect deformity. Well done."

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, accepting the blue ribbon as reporters joined them to take pictures. After the photographers and his friends left him alone, he searched the beach for the blonde kid.

It was getting late and as the tide came in, destroying dozens of artistic castles, Sasuke knew he needed to head home or he would be in big trouble. He sat on the edge of the pier, watching the tide despondently.

Before searching for Naruto, he had written his address in the sand, asking the boy to look him up. However, it seemed unlikely the big-eyed blonde had seen his message.

He sighed heavily, gazing at his blue ribbon and running his short fingers along the ruffled edge. The color reminded him of Naruto's eyes; he smirked, _'moron.'_ With that fond thought in mind, he sauntered home, taking as long as possible to enjoy the sea air and his last summer near the beach.

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm very sorry this took so long to update, I've had several setbacks but things seem to be heading in the right direction. ^^*wistful* I'm now part of an RP group on Live Journal and its really giving me a critical view of my writing style. To the point in which I do not want to post new works until I've completed this journey. As for now, I will complete this story and post the promised second half, with the three-some. I thank everyone who has subscribed to me as well as the readers, ^_^ it's been fun sharing my sexy tales, thanks again.

**Sandcastles Part 2**

_**By the end of that summer, we had moved away from Konoha and my only connection to the blue-eyed kid. Even though I never heard from him, I would still visit the beach everyday… hoping. **_

_**By my senior year in High School, I'd left home. For the first time ever I was on my own. I did odd jobs, but the most memorable was for a window washing company. Although it had been years since I had seen that kid, it felt like nothing had changed…**_

"Hey you! Take floor twenty-two on the east! I'm going on break," the owner of the window washing company snapped, in his thick Spanish accent.

"I thought we were supposed to do this in teams," Sasuke grouched.

The owner ignored him, scratching his ass as he walked away, leaving the teen to finish the outer windows of the top floor.

Grumbling, Sasuke gathered his supplies. He climbed six stories of the iron structure before, finally, reaching the scaffolding that operated with a pulley system. From here he could use the pulleys to get to the higher levels. He was experienced with washing windows, so heights didn't bother the raven. He swiftly set up on the designated floor and secured the system before starting his work.

---

Naruto leaned back in his chair, watching his uncle go over some reports from his publisher again. He was bored out of his mind with the writing guru and needed a break. His eyes wandered around the lushly decorated corner office. The contemporary black and glass décor did nothing for the simplistic blonde. He peered into the adjoining conference room.

On the outside of the building, a skinny man clung to a large suction cup whilst washing the windows. Naruto blinked: the pale man had on no shirt, and his abs glistened with sweat… or was it window washing fluid? Droplets rolled down his lean neck, over a dusky areola, and finally dripped off the tip of his nipple.

Naruto's cerulean eyes dilated as he involuntarily licked his lips. His chair righted itself on all fours and he stood up, glancing at his uncle. Surreptitiously, he shoved his hands inside the wool pockets of his dark slacks and slipped out.

Naruto wandered into the conference room, watching the dark haired figure soap another large square of glass. The cleaner's lean calf muscles, below his khaki knee-length shorts, tightened as he stretched to reach a little higher, working foam over the window.

The blonde took a deep breath, standing directly in the path of the last area the window washer would clean. Closer now, he could see they were about the same age, although the person outside the window appeared older due to his rugged lifestyle.

Naruto smiled; he liked the way a tiny crease appeared between large, endlessly dark eyes as the teen worked. The young man had a white cloth over most of his hair, which the blonde realized was the guy's t-shirt. Spiky dark hair stuck out around his ears and along the back of his neck. Naruto wondered what it would look like loose, cascading around that handsome, pale face. He removed a business card from his pocket and a ballpoint pen.

---

Sasuke wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, and proceeded to clean away the last of the washing fluid. He was glad to be finished with it. If his bastard boss didn't pay him he was going to shove the bucket, the squeegee, and the damn scaffolding up that man's ass.

He swiped over the last section and looked at his own reflection in the mirrored UV protection covering. _'Damn I look like shit,'_ he shook his head.

The second Sasuke swiped away the soap, Naruto held up a business card. On the back he asked:

"_Will you go out with me?" (Puppy eye doodle underneath)_

He knew the glass was sound proof, but he'd forgotten about the UV protection on the outside, with its privacy coating.

Naruto pouted and put his hands together, begging the skinny but sexy teen after the raven shot him down with a shake of the head.

Sasuke dropped his tools and grabbed his water cooler; taking a long drink, he then poured half the contents over his head, drenching himself. His lean body hugged the shimmering liquid, and since the sun was high on this side of the building, the brightness reflects off the glass like an oven, glowing against his pale skin.

He pushed the shirt off his head and draped it around his neck, sighing at its cooling relief. He shook off the excess water, swishing the wet locks around his face before running both hands through it. He licked his lips; his tight biceps and triceps flexed as he stretched and turned his head from side to side to loosen up before his descent.

The blonde on the opposite side of the window resisted the urge to lick the heated surface. Oversize blue eyes gazed out of focus with his mouth unhinged; drool rolled over his bottom lip before he snapped out of his daydream. He'd been imagining the hot window-washing teen moving in slow motion and crooking a finger for him to come closer. Naruto pouted as the teen dropped out of sight, lowering the scaffolding slowly.

'_What's wrong with me?! I mean, I got the looks and the money! Why can't I get even a single date?'_ He sighed heavily, turning back to his uncle.

"Are you done yet old man?"

"Ha ha Naruto, don't get mad at me because you can't get laid."

"WHAT!? I just wanted to go out not get … you pervert!"

"Sure you don't want to get laid," he said mockingly. "You're sixteen; all boys your age want to get laid."

"I'm not like _all boys,_ you dirty old man."

"Yeah whatever you say," he chuckled. The white haired writer peered at his blonde kit; "You know he's out of you league anyway."

Naruto, who was about to sit down, slammed his hands on the table and leaned in towards his uncle - hair standing on end in agitation.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I bet you couldn't even get that kid to blush. You have no game."

"You're ON!" Naruto stormed out the office, heading towards the elevator.

Sasuke climbed down the scaffolding, leaping the remaining four ledges. He pulled on the locking system to lower the metal framing he had used to get higher. It jammed with a metallic snap.

"Dam it!" He reached up - jerking the rope to loosen the knotted end.

"I can help you with that," said a mellow voice behind the raven. A golden hand reached over his head and grasped the wrong line.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled.

The knot unraveled quickly; the cord Naruto had tugged caused the floor on the scaffolding to tilt unevenly. As a result, the bucket tipped over. Five gallons of soapy liquid spilled down on both the teens, drenching them completely. Thankfully, the basin remained latched to the scaffolding.

"Ha ha Naruto, that's some game you got!" 'KAH! KAH! KAH!' "Well he's blushing, you win!" His uncle chortled, waving him back inside the building.

Red faced and fuming, Sasuke glared at the tall blonde - eyebrow twitching in irritation. Jiraiya's booming laugh caught the raven's attention. To add further insult, he noticed the blonde's cheesy grin at the white haired executive cackles.

"You Moron!" Sasuke spat, as the golden haired teen turned to face him. Only then did he notice three whisker-like marks on each perfectly tanned cheek. The raven stifled another insult as blue ribbon eyes blinked at him through golden wet lashes.

His face a beacon of humiliation, Naruto grinned as he turned to face the raven. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to apologize, he stammered, utterly captivated by the drenched beauty.

"I…I..I.." he choked out, mouth moving soundlessly. He felt as if he were about to be sick: light headed and nauseous. He gulped nervously, scratching the back of his head, and then noticed the twitching eyebrow on Sasuke's forehead.

In a few lucid moments, Naruto gained some of his composure, enough to point boldly in Sasuke's face; thinking _'sand and beach.'_ The gesture mistakenly interpreted as the '_finger of fault'_ by the raven's employer.

Neither could get a word out before Sasuke's boss ran over to slap the raven in the back of the head. The over-reacting adult then shoved money at the shirtless teen while cursing Sasuke out in rapid _'Spanglish'_ and ordered him away - with a foot in the backside for good measure.

"Wait," Naruto tried to interrupt and explain what had happened.

The workers wouldn't listen. They crowded around the teen executive and continued apologizing for the incident. Others escorted the dark haired teen away with harsh words and more threats.

Naruto watched helplessly as the boy climbed into a cab for refuge and pulled away from sight, staring out the back window at the dripping golden boy.

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandcastles Part 3**

_**What do you do when the person of your dreams is an utter klutz and is determined to get you seriously hurt or killed? I've come to the conclusion, in the two times I've met Naruto, that he has tried to get to know me. It's just that circumstances have made it difficult. Maybe fate has other plans for us? I just need to help it along...**_

Naruto sat brooding: looking at the television without really seeing it. A few weeks ago he hadn't seen that kid in years - then 'bang.' It was almost as if he fell off his cloud directly where Naruto could catch him. Jiraiya didn't blame his nephew for the incident, but Naruto felt awful about the situation.

Naruto's uncle worked at the publishing company during the spring and Naruto hated it there. However, on the off chance, he would see the kid again, he decided to tough it out and assist the hermit.

Unfortunately, the teen no longer worked with the window company. Naruto sat, more depressed than ever, ignoring his uncle's joke _'to hurry up and get laid.'_ The old pervert just didn't understand _'love at first sight'_ at all.

Naruto sighed, prodding the remote until the screen blackened. He turned to gaze dreamily out the twenty-second floor window. The blue sky above and the busy streets below_; 'you're out there somewhere...'_ He sighed again, pressing his head helplessly against the glass, _'but where?'_

"Jiraiya, we've had some mail addressed strangely over the past week and someone suggested I ask you if it belongs to you."

Naruto glanced back at the receptionist - her pink hair and make-up so didn't match her turquoise suit. He rolled his eyes when she blew him a kiss, while his uncle thumbed through the letters.

"Hey Kit I think these are for you," he snickered, and handed the bundle to the secretary.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Why would I get mail here?" He took the offered mail from the receptionist, doing his best not to make eye contact. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Well, look at how they are labeled," Jiraiya chuckled - returning to his stack of manuscripts.

"If there's nothing else Jiraiya..?" she paused at the door. After the white haired editor nod she left, still trying to catch the cute blonde's blue eyes.

Naruto looked at the first of four post cards addressed _'_**To the moron.**_"_

He frowned, glaring at his uncle. "This fits you too! That's why they sent it up here to begin with."

"KA! KA! KA!" The editor threw his head back in a barking laugh. "Hey kit, what was the key word you just said? _**'Too,' **__wasn't it? _If you want to defend yourself then don't agree with the insult!" He got to his feet, still laughing, and waved his nephew off as he stepped out. "I'll be back: I've got to go see the big guy."

Naruto glared after the big editor, frowning;_ 'Who's bigger than you are? Idiot!'_

He returned to the post cards, flipping them over. On the back, each had different decorative sand and seashell art. He sniffed, curious about the design; it looked as if it were hand drawn.

Each card had a received date stamped in red by the clerk in the mailroom. Naruto lined them all up by receive date. Tucking the others away, he read the oldest post card first.

**To the moron:**

**Didn't think I'd run into a klutz like you again. Well, I'm not mad about the water thing, I guess it's ok since it was a hot day anyway. **

**I lost my job after that incident and had to get another over at this greasy spoon on Belleview.**

**I work until one pm on most days, maybe if you want you can come by or whatever? BTW the name of the restaurant is 'Won 2 e sum-me,' it's a family business. **

**Maybe I'll see you there?**

Naruto grinned, the boy had signed it with a big swirly 'S.' He rocked back and forth on his heels, reading the card again when his watched chimed the hour.

'_Shit!'_ Naruto shot for the door. It was already one o'clock. If he hurried, perhaps he would make it to the restaurant before the black haired kid left.

Once outside he hailed a taxi and sat anxiously, leaning over the back seat, looking for Belleview Street. In less than fifteen minutes - which as far as the blonde was concerned could have been fifteen days - the taxi arrived in front of the only 'greasy spoon' type establishment on the designated street.

Naruto shoved money at the driver, asking him to wait a minute, thinking that perhaps he could offer the teen a ride. The blonde future-executive shuddered at the thought of Jiraiya laughing at the offer to give the kid a ride. He shook his head; _'I'm getting as bad as that old pervert.'_

The dingy restaurant doors were locked and it didn't look as if anyone were inside. Naruto pressed his face against the glass, then banged on the door, hopeful someone would at least be inside cleaning. The door read 'closing at one pm'.

'_How could the workers' clean and close the place in twenty minutes?'_ When hammered again, an old woman prodded him in the shoulder with her cane.

"What you doing to my shop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for someone."

She narrowed her magnified eyes behind thick spectacles and then grouched in a nasally voice, "Who you want?"

"Oh…" Naruto blinked, he didn't know the black hair boys name. "Uhhh.. he…uh…"

Her wrinkled brow furrowed as she look more intently, "Come-on I don't got all day, who you looking for?"

His face turned beet red as he broke out in a sweat. He dug the card out of his pocket looking for the teen's name. "Its…" The card didn't have a name, just the initial 'S.' Naruto blushed and grinned, "I don't know his name," he said scratching his head.

The old woman shook her head. "What he look like," she demanded, her glasses fogging up.

"Oh he's about this tall," Naruto gestured, holding a hand up to his nose, and then making more signs for the teen's narrow frame and wide shoulders. "His hair is really dark! I mean REALLY dark, and he has…" he paused deep in thought his blue eyes glazed over as inadvertently his eyebrow 'twitched.'

"OH, I know who you talking about!" The old woman pointed at the golden eyebrow.

Naruto could not have been happier. "Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Where is he?"

"I fired that bastard last week!"

"WHAT?"

"He too distracts my customers. They all want to grab his ass and not buy food!" The women raised her cane at her storefront. "This is a business, not some massage parlor, that little bastard had to go!"

"WAIT! Don't call him that!"

"He interrupted my business I call him what I want!"

Naruto bared his teeth as she continued to rant on.

"He call me everyday old lady this, old lady that!" She huffed, "He could at least remember my name! Geesh, what a kid!" She shuffled off. "Ok, you take care now, I got to go home and watch my show."

Naruto's face fell, he had been so sure he would find the teen. Then he had a sudden thought, "Hey, excuse me miss, do you know where he's working now?"

The old woman called over her shoulder without looking back at the teen. "Last I hear he working bowling alley, all my customers say they can go there to grab his ass. That skinny bastard."

Naruto frowned, just the thought of people randomly squeezing the raven boys buttocks angered him. He turned to see his taxi had left and then, remembering the post cards, he pulled out the next two.

**To the moron:**

**Things didn't work out with the restaurant so I took a job over at the bowling alley. Sorry if you get this late. I have been very busy trying to keep a job… and my dignity. **

**The name of the bowling alley is 'Pinned & Packed.' **

**Maybe I'll see you there?**

Once again, it was signed with the swirly 'S' Naruto was starting to really like looking at. Without a pause, the blonde took flight; knowing where the place was located. It was only three blocks from the restaurant.

A few minutes later, he pushed open the glass doors to the ruckus of early weekend mayhem, panting slightly. It took him an hour to find someone that could tell him if the raven was working tonight.

In the end, Naruto slouched back down at the executive table, glaring at the three post cards. It turned out that the teen had lost the bowling alley job as well. It had something to do with his balls and dropping a bowling ball on a customer's head.

The third card stated that he had taken a job with a massage parlor, in the ritzy part of town. A place named _Under My Palms_, which had taken the blonde two hours' travel. However, they also terminated the raven, for reasons they would not discuss.

Naruto huffed; his uncle looked up from his pile of notes.

"What is it, didn't get laid?" The hermit chuckled.

His nephew was too tired and frustrated to fume at the old man. He dropped his head on the table with a loud thud, sulking. "I couldn't find him," he said weakly.

"Tell me what happened? And let me see those post cards again."

The teen took a drink from the middle of the table as he explained his ordeal he slouched brooding.

Jiraiya turned the cards over in his hands and then laughed heartily.

"Kah! Kah! Kah!"

Naruto seethed despite his depression he hated when his uncle made fun of him. "What's so funny now?"

"Naruto you are the biggest moron! Didn't you read these, he's playing with you!" Naruto tried to snatch the cards back, but his uncle was too fast. "Give me the last card."

The blonde blinked then rummaged into his pocket to find the last card folded over at the bottom of his pocket. He blushed, having forgotten all about the final card. "Oh I must have over looked this one."

"It doesn't matter, it's not the message in the card that's important." Jiraiya lined up the colorful back of each hard matching the design on all four in a rectangle. When the postcards edges touched, it revealed a hidden message. The message read:

**To the Moron:**

**If you figured this out, I will never call you a moron again. Only way to prove it is to meet me here…**

**Maybe I'll see you there.**

The 'here' in his message on back of the four post cards, pointed to an arrow circling a blank area of sand.

Naruto blinked, "Where the hell is 'here?'" He looked closely at the card, while his uncle snickered.

"Well you should know, since he didn't say it right out, and to earn the right for the skinny brat not to call you a moron, I guess it's probably really simple." He chuckled. "Look at the message he sent you!"

Jiraiya had connected all the locations, including the fourth that Naruto never made:

_Won 2 e sum-me_

_Pinned & Packed_

_Under My Palms_

_Wild n Wet_ - The final place had been a water park.

Naruto blinked at the notes his uncle jotted down. "So, those are the places he worked." He said innocently.

The old hermit shook his head again, "You really are a clueless uke, Naruto, and it's amazing you come up with such sexy stories." The editor laughed and then doodled on a paper before passing it over to his nephew.

"He wants you, where only you would know. I guess in a way you got game. Probably by accident, or pity, either way it worked."

The blonde blushed at his uncle, frustrated and embarrassed that he did not get the 'joke' the raven was pulling. He read the notes from his uncle. Blue ribbon eyes growing to the size of saucers, it occurred to him that he'd had the same thoughts but brushed them away as perverted. He grinned at his uncle, scratching the back of his head.

"I know where he is, can I use your car? I got a plane to catch."

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N._** _Sorry for the wait, here is the next part. The continuation is still on hold. The contest sponsor was very ill. I will message her today about my entry and post for you all ASAP. Thanks for reading everyone, and thank very much to all the subscribed. ^^  
*********************************************************************************************************_

**Sandcastles Part 4**

_**The next day…**_

Naruto read the paper his uncle had given him. He stepped into the Sand Bar Pub along the coast of Konoha.

'_Want to eat some of me, pinned and packed under my palms, wild and wet?'_

He smirked; tucking the paper in his pocket and gazing around the establishment. His plane had landed late, so he did not expect to see the black haired boy until the following day. Nonetheless, he hoped he would. During the ride to his hotel Naruto had noticed that the beach would sponsor another sand castle event the following day. That being the case, he suspected that the teen had come home to compete.

The pub had an open décor: its top level offered outdoor patio seating as well as a small, open deck, dance floor. The early evening crowd had drizzled in, many of them vacationers enjoying the pristine ocean and magnificent beaches along the coast.

Naruto had walked around the entire pub without seeing the raven. Spirit diminished, he headed for the exit, glancing out of the patio window which stretched the length of the pub. The horizon flamed over the jade ocean, reflecting the ginger sun from its gleaming depths.

That wasn't what made the blonde catch his breath in mid-step.

A lean silhouette rested against the balcony; gazing out toward the ocean as a fresh, sea breeze lifted his shimmering dark hair. Naruto took a step closer to that elusive shadow, his heart motionless in his chest. He held his breath, praying that this moment was real and finally…

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His week long wait in Konoha had drained him mentally and physically, but mostly emotionally. He wanted to believe the thing with that big blonde teen was not just a passing fancy_. _

'_Did he really recognize me as the kid he met here so many years ago?'_ He sighed heavily, resting his elbows on the railing at the Sand Bar Pub, trying to convince himself that his little stunt had not been too difficult for Naruto to figure out.

'_Damn, he must be a moron! But then again, I must be one right along with him since I'm still waiting for him to show up.'_

The horizon had turned a dark violet as the sun sank deeper. If it had not been for the stunning blue heavens a few moments ago, Sasuke would have called it a night. As it was, he stood - admiring the view - thinking about the blonde. A soft smile played upon his lips.

"Are you real?"

Sasuke didn't bother to turn around; he'd had enough with the punks on the beach hitting on him. "No I'm not, now leave."

"That's a shame because I was looking for this skinny kid, with dark hair and a runaway eyebrow."

Sasuke turned. Naruto paused, grinning, and the raven smirked. "Oh what do you want this skinny kid for?"

The blonde lifted his head, rolling his eyes. "You know, I ran around to all those places looking for you!"

The raven raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And? The message was on the back of the post cards all along!" Naruto waved his hands excitedly and then folded them behind his head, grinning ear to ear. "But I figured it out in the end."

Sasuke turned back to the view, it was nothing compared to the big guy behind him. "I guess I'll need to keep my side of the deal: that is, if you really figured it out." His onyx eyes gazed back at Naruto, pinning him to the spot. The golden cheeks flushed, making his whisker marks stand out even more.

"Well actually," Naruto stepped closer to the raven, not sparing a look at the panoramic view, "my uncle figured it out. I even mislaid the fourth postcard so I would never have gotten the last message if it hadn't been for him."

The black haired teen took a deep breath and exhaled, Naruto was exactly what he'd expected and then a little more.

"Do you want me to call you moron, or are you going to tell me your name? My name's Uchiha Sasuke," he extended his pale hand to the blonde.

Oddly enough, Naruto hadn't been listening; he was too mesmerized by the actual movement of Sasuke's lips to take in a single word. "Yeah that's fine," he said, distantly reaching for the offered hand.

Sasuke felt as if time had stopped. His heart stood still and the sounds of the ocean blocked out every other noise in the tiny pub. Even Naruto's breathing overshadowed all else. The golden hand took hold of his, as he glanced at the connection he closed his grip on it and tugged.

Aware that the other tugged, they both took a step closer; reaching up, cupping the other's face carefully, and intently staring into each other's eyes.

Sasuke resisted the urge to purr when Naruto's hot fingers sliced through his hair and danced over the cuff of his ear. Though he did lean into that warm hand as he caressed Naruto's face in a similar manner - running the pad of his thumb over the dusty lines across the teen's cheek. He smiled, and then shuddered when the golden boy smiled back.

"May I kiss you?" Naruto breathed, already closing the distance before the raven nodded softly, running a pale tongue over his full lips.

The last rays of sun beamed over the dark ocean, casting a shimmering bronze glow behind the two teens as their lips met. Mouths skipped lightly over each other at first, before sealing together; blocking out the setting sun. The violet-black sky haloed the two boys as they embraced each other tightly. Their tongues entwined in a slow balance as they allowed the unexpected to engulf them.

When the raven lifted his mouth, he found they had somehow made it into one of the hotel rooms. Naruto was actively undressing him, running hot fingers up his spine.

Sasuke pulled insistently at Naruto's zipper, shoving the blonde's linen pants down his golden hips.

"How did we get here?"

Naruto moaned softly. "Who cares?" he dipped his hands in the raven's crimson Bermuda shorts, "your skin is like silk."

Sasuke pulled back, gazing into the blue ribbon eyes, and smirked. "So what's your name? Anyone with compliments like that doesn't get the title mor-"

Naruto closed the raven's mouth with a deep, probing kiss. Then, with Sasuke's mouth still glued to his own, began moving them toward the bathroom. He kissed the raven's pale neck, nipping at his tight skin, before licking the light bruises left in his wake. "Sasuke…" Naruto growled, freeing the pale teen of his remaining clothing, "by the time I'm done with you, you will never forget my name."

Sasuke raised his head, exposing his neck to the blonde's insistent mouth. "Oh God, I'm so horny…" he whispered; sliding his hands down the sun-blessed skin.

Naruto chuckled, wrapping both hands around Sasuke's narrow waist. He was glad the old pervert had brought him back to Konoha on this wild goose chase. He raised his lips to the raven's mouth, kissing him as they stepped awkwardly toward the shower.

"Wild when wet," the blonde reminded the raven huskily, reaching for the hot water tap.

Sasuke nodded, grinding his hips against the boy he wanted so badly as a lover.

Puffs of steam wafted toward the ceiling, filling the small room. Naruto led the way into the shower-tub, taking Sasuke's hand in his own. He pressed the raven against the white linoleum surface, using his slightly thicker build to pin the teen beneath him. This is where Sasuke came to his realization: first, he loved it when Naruto dominated him; second, inspiration for the sandcastle competition.

For the time being, Sasuke curled his fingers in the hollow-gold hair; his hands moved with every turn of Naruto's head over his tender nipples.

"Ahh! Please…" Sasuke whimpered lustily.

His lover moved lower still, licking the hot droplets flowing down Sasuke's pale abdomen and tracing his lean ribs with firm, but gentle kisses.

"My name," he pronounced thickly, kneeling before Sasuke; pausing long enough to glance up at the complete darkness of his lover's eyes, watching him hungrily. "My name is…Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed the teens name dreamily, then closed his eyes as Naruto's tongue spread deliberately over his slit, dipping in and quaking suddenly, sending the vibration completely down the teen's shaft.

Sasuke's mouth fell open as he gasped. His chest heaved rapidly; water glistened against his face. The rivets traveled down his lightly muscled chest, standing out against his toned abs while swirling into his flat navel; until gently sloping over the pink lips wrapped around his engorgement. He thrust forward as Naruto firmly sucked his cock.

The blonde gagged shortly, but quickly recovered, pressing the raven's pale thigh under one hand while coaxing the other over his shoulder.

The sucking continued. Sasuke could not believe the intensity swimming through his gut. He pressed one foot and then the other behind Naruto on the edge of the tub; bracing himself against the shower wall at his back and the low tub wall before him.

Naruto relished the sonorous noise of his lover: his own erection pulsed achingly. Lips, swollen with kisses, released the raven's flaming cock. It trembled provocatively beneath his chin. Blue ribbon eyes gazed up at his lover's lust-darkened visage.

He couldn't wait any longer. With Sasuke's legs caging him on each side, Naruto raised Sasuke's cock to give himself access to the teen's heavy globes. The hand on the raven's hip moved lower, caressing the teen's firm ass cheeks. Talented fingers slid smoothly over the cleft of the pale ass, heading for their goal: Sasuke's tight pucker. Naruto probed one finger into the hole, lapping firmly at the teen's balls. Hearing the raven's lusty calls urged Naruto to do more; he gave each a final lick before slowly sucking them into his mouth.

"Nnh…NA…ahh..RU….mmn..TO!" Sasuke, utterly lost, cried out repeatedly, his eruption quickening his heart.

Naruto moaned, sending a shock-wave of pleasure into his lover. He slipped a second finger into Sasuke's body, twisting them slowly as he curled each digit against his lover's prostate.

Sasuke's legs strained against the tub, his lean muscles jumping as tendons stood out prominently; his entire body trembled with the need to release.

Naruto removed his fingers, shifting Sasuke's strong legs from the low wall behind him. The raven sank down onto Naruto's lap, his dark orbs staring wantonly.

"Ahh, don't stop now…"

"Come here," Naruto pushed Sasuke's legs further up, til pale knees met pale shoulders. Since this was a horizontal position in a vertical tub, Naruto didn't bother to turn them so they'd have more leg room. Instead, the perfectly tanned teen leered into the raven's lips, "Pinned and packed, under my palms," he smirked, guiding his length into Sasuke's stretched hole.

Sasuke wailed, throwing his head back as his lover rocked both their bodies until he could get no deeper; his length completely enveloped inside the raven. Sasuke blinked. Naruto lay panting on his shoulder, while he had locked his arms around Naruto's neck, holding on as if he would drown in the still falling spray.

"Whaa…NA…RU…please…"

"You got to relax a little: you're so tight, it hurts," Naruto rasped. He kissed the raven's neck, tracing a line directly to the teen's lips. Once there, they both exhaled, holding onto each other, and Naruto released Sasuke's legs. The raven inhaled a deeper breath; an odd, prickling feeling traveling down his limbs, but his movements were still limited so he needed to rely on Naruto.

"Move," Sasuke mewled into his lover's mouth. "Umm…Naruto… Mmm…faster…Naruto…"

The blonde curled his hip, thrusting shallowly in the raven's tight heat. "Ahhhhhhhhh Sssassukkkeeeeee!" He gripped the narrow hips in his lap, lifting his lover as he pulled out and then pushed back in with a grunt.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's body snaked sinuously. He swiveled his hips against his lover, increasing the intensity of their limited fuck-space.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's cock in time with his powerful thrusts. When the black haired teen's hips gyrated, the junior author quickened his pace. Unable to hold his eruption, he thrust wildly into the other. Sasuke's wet skin slipped beneath his fingertips, firm muscles flexing tightly in his grasp.

Sasuke's slithering motions had pushed him over the edge "Sas… AHH… haaaa…gahh!" Naruto shot his load deep inside his lover.

The sand artist rotated his hips, abs, and ass; absorbing the massive dick within him. He had never felt so utterly filled, and then Naruto's hot fingers wrapped around his cock stroking up over his sensitive head proved to be the perfect stimulation.

The raven arched his back, his mouth frozen in a silent 'O' as hot cum shot up over the boys. Sasuke felt Naruto's hot seed filing his ass even as his own eruption continued to spasm uncontrollably.

Sasuke panted heavily as Naruto's warm lips pressed against his throat. He felt a sting in his eyes, but he let the shower wash it away. This moment was too perfect. After all this time he'd finally found him. He gazed into Naruto's sleepy eyes, stroking wet hair away from the alluring orbs.

"You gave me great inspiration for the contest tomorrow, I'm so glad I met you."

Naruto's shoulders hitched as he laughed softly. "Damn, my skin's getting all wrinkled." He lifted his head off Sasuke's shoulder - eyes darkening as he watched the raven's gentle smile.

"Any chance I could help you with your sandcastle?"

"Of course you can Naruto. Anytime."

_[A.N. More to come later, thanks again for reading]_


	5. Chapter 5

_Let me take a moment to thank all those following my works here. I thank you very much for your support via comments or adding me as a favorite author. It's really help me through a difficult time in my life. I'm sure we all go through tough times; this little writing I do is just an outlet, not as great as some I've read; so I trully do appreciate those that take time to read my smutty/funny/or dark fictions. I'm back to writing again, some will be dark most fluff, since happiness is the best medicine from me ATM. Thanks for reading again and I hope all of you enjoy your holidays. ;3_

Title: Foreplay  
Author: CrisNoWait  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Sai  
Rating: 18+ PWP  
Status: COMPLETE!

**Summary:** Tsunade wants a sexy story from her potential lover/author; will the hot hermit be able to give the blonde what she wants?

**A.N**_. I'm going with my gut on this. Sometimes that can be a very bad thing, but I hope not this time._

**Inspiration for Sasuke's art 'Seme Games' Thanks to Chew Toy by Zoeg go read on Aarinfantasy, Adult or Ygallery. **

_Tsunade sat back; cheeks flushed and hazel eyes closed. "What a nostalgic ending," she smiled__.__ She lifted her sake to her lips; sipping it slowly._

"_Oh, oh!" The white haired author chuckled, leaning forward to refill the busty blonde's empty cup. "You didn't think I could do romance, hey?"_

_The blonde physician eased back against the sauna, lifting her refilled drink while resting an arm on the edge of the hot tub. She elevated one silky-smooth leg, drawing the perverted writer's complete attention. _

_He took hold of the dainty foot, stroking the painted toes, before sliding his large fingers between each as he slowly massaged her slender calf. _

"_Romance is really my specialty," he said huskily._

_She smiled, "so they make hot love in the shower, and then the main character promises to let his lover help him build a sandcastle?" Resting her chin against her open palm, she raised one eyebrow, "why not tell me something a little hotter? The romance in the other was nice, but not really what I've read in your novels." _

"_You are impatient," he murmured, taking her other foot. He supported it with his raised knee beneath the steamy water's surface. The hot bath had his muscular chest gleaming as he set to work on the other limb. _

_Tsunade sighed with exquisite pleasure. She certainly enjoyed the Perverted Hermit's company… and if he gave her the decadent story she craved, she would give him something in return. His words had never failed to turn her on. Moreover, Jiraiya was a six-foot-seven hunk. Sex with the man would be an adventure, especially in her private spa._

_She sipped her drink, eyeing the man before her; "If you can't…" she trailed off._

_Jiraiya smirked - not fooled by her subtle hints - he knew that if he played his cards just right, things would get very interesting__._

"_If you think you can handle it," he challenged. _

_Tsunade nodded, smiling sweetly. _

"_Well let's see…" he glanced up in mock thought and then continued with the sexier version of his story. Since he had researched it and written a rough draft already, he knew exactly where to start…_

_**The following day…**_

Naruto awoke with a start, gazing around the hotel room for Sasuke. He scratched the back of his head, thinking, and then suddenly remembered. Today was the sandcastle competition! His eyes snapped at the digital clock on the night table.

"Holy shit!" It was well after noon, he'd overslept.

Stumbling, he hopped into his shorts from the previous night while slamming out of the door heading for the beach.

----

"Kaaa…kashiiii…"

"What's the matter? No one's here let me help you relax; this is our vacation after all…"

The brunette panted, shoving at his lover's muscled chest. "WHAT?! We can't do this here! Someone will see!"

Kakashi moved his hands skillfully over his lover's sun-heated skin; "What a thing to say Iruka-kun! I know how much you like to be watched…"

Iruka arched his back against the demanding fingers. They had gone to the beach to see the sandcastle contest. Now that the events were over, Kakashi had him pinned beneath their beach umbrella as he ground his lean hips into the soft beach blanket.

"Aahh! Kakashi!" Iruka thrust against Kakashi's stroking fingers as they snaked into his swim pants.

The man smirked at his toffee-colored lover; licking his way down his partner's narrow waist until his tongue met Iruka's tight mauve swimmers.

"Mmnn, Iruka, I love your voice," Kakashi crooned. He sank his teeth into the elastic waistband obstructing his free movement. "As a matter of fact, I love you too."

Iruka gasped, tangling his fingers in his lover's thick white hair while pushing Kakashi's face toward his growing erection.

"Please, please!"

Iruka's manhood bounced free as the thin fabric was pulled down around his thighs. Kakashi moved his face over the pulsing heat, inhaling Iruka's musky scent. He sighed contentedly, dipping his tongue in the beads of pre-cum erupting from the engorged slit.

"Gahhh! KAKASHI‼" Iruka wailed, jerking his hips forward.

Kakashi lavished the burgundy cock, licking the entire shaft, before consuming him completely with a soft moan. Iruka grit his teeth, squirming beneath the man as he tried not to call out.

---

The artist sketched the two mating men before him. His art supplies - a thick white tablet and numerous charcoal pencils - littered about him. The image on his book had taken shape at first as a skyline. However, once the two men arrived, his oceanic view became much more interesting.

---

"AHH!" Iruka gasped, shoving his fist into his mouth to stop himself repeating the act.

Kakashi curled his finger deeper inside Iruka's tight passage; moaning and easing his lover's legs higher over his shoulders. "I love your voice Iru…" he slid his tongue over the tight balls before him and added a second finger, thrusting in and out of the tight hole.

"You want more?"

"Gods YES!"

"I thought you'd never ask Iruka," he teased, removing his fingers and inserting his tongue.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka wailed in lusty abandon.

---

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two men sexing on the beach. He walked stiff-legged toward the pair, halting when two oddly colored eyes landed on him. The man sucking the other grinned sneakily at Naruto, winking a crimson eye before turning his attention back to the burgundy shaft.

The blonde gulped, as the white haired man slowly rimmed his lover. His rigid tongue extended fully as it twirled in and out the spread ass cheeks.

Naruto had heard enough to know that the one on the ground was Iruka and the other Kakashi. He swallowed hard, daring to step closer when Kakashi wrapped his hand around his lover's length - fisting the weeping cock over his brow while still tongue-fucking the man.

"Ahh, excuse me…" A man behind Naruto whispered softly.

Naruto turned sharply towards the voice. A person about his age, although extremely pale wearing a dark tee shirt that revealed his impressive abs and narrow waist. His spoke without lifting his eyes from his tablet; "You are blocking my view."

Naruto blinked, trying to process the statement. "Oh, sorry," he stepped aside before gazing back at the two men. He turned once again to the artist, who sat partially under the boardwalk in the shade.

"Very interesting… not exactly something one sees every day," the teen noted mildly.

"No, I guess not," Naruto agreed, once again staring boldly at the sexing pair.

"Would you like to see what I have so far?"

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he joined the sketch artist. Although he didn't sit down; he still wanted to meet up with Sasuke. He leaned against the wooden railing and picked up a sketchbook that had been left in the sand.

"Wow! Did you really draw this?"

"Mnn," he nodded his eyes on Iruka and Kakashi. The long pencil never left his fingers as it traced delicate and bold lines down the thick paper.

"Ka…ka…shi!"

Naruto's eyes jerked up - just in time to see spurts of cum shoot out of Iruka's cock. He felt his own rod throb: he hadn't realized how much watching the two had turned him on until that very moment.

'_Where is Sasuke?'_ He thought morosely.

The artist put away his tools, tucking his booklet into a wide canvas bag. "That was inspiring."

Naruto agreed, handing the book back while watching Kakashi lick white jizz from his lover's skin.

The young artist stood, dusting sand off his close-fitting pants as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Now he could see the blonde properly, he recognized him as the one he had been waiting for.

He stared unflinchingly at Naruto's profile. "You must be Uzumaki." He presented a close lipped smile, eyes arching up much more than the situation called for, while extending his hand.

Naruto stared at him puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"No." The other continued to smile, as if that simple answer explained everything.

Naruto twitched; this kid unnerved him for some reason he couldn't put his finger on. He took hold of the pale hand and they shook firmly. Naruto pulled his hand away, blushing as he noticed the guy's cock poking out from the top of his pants.

The dark haired boy tilted his head to one side, confused. He gazed at his own hand. The tips of his fingers were darkened from his art pencils. In fact, much of his hand was covered with black ink. "Oh, I apologize for this," he wiped his hand on one lean thigh. "I get so absorbed when I draw…"

Naruto stepped away, too embarrassed to explain. "It's not that…" he started, before embarrassment set in once again. "Never mind, just forget it. How do you know my name?"

The boy followed, walking alongside Naruto, which the author found distracting. Try as he might, he could not keep his eyes from darting back to waist of his companion's dark, low-rise pants, and the large bulge, barely concealed by the clothing - his pale cock still poking out.

This would be the first young man Naruto had ever noticed who rolled his hips provocatively with each step, although there didn't seem to be the slightest hint of perversion in the teen. They shared a short conversation. Naruto learned Sai's name and that he was hoping to study real-life art, as well as broaden his skills while in Konoha.

"But that doesn't tell me how you know me?"

"Oh, this is a true piece of art," Sai said, changing the subject and drawing Naruto's attention toward a large display. A banner hung over it, announcing it as the winner in the teen sandcastle division.

Naruto blinked, taking an involuntary step forward, utterly shocked by Sasuke's display.

The theme this summer was 'life cycles'. Sasuke had exhibited three scenarios, each depicting a different event in his life.

The first scene showed two little boys playing in the sand. One appeared to have created an extraordinary sandcastle while the other squatted at its edge, staring up in amazement. The detail in each of the children was remarkable.

"That's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, turning the next display.

The image of Sasuke, frozen in sand, did more than shock the forever-tanned teen. He licked his lips, absorbing every detail of his very hot boyfriend.

Sasuke's second display showed the raven standing on scaffolding, shirtless, raking his fingers through his hair with his eyes closed and his mouth open. The self-portrait virtually breathed; each droplet of sweat appeared to be rolling down his lean muscular body, and dipping over the heavy tool-laden waist of his jeans.

Opposite the raven sandman stood a slightly taller rendition of Naruto, in his expensive suit. The tie around the sand-Naruto's neck was pulled loose, and the top three buttons at his collar left open; as if he were about to get undressed. The figure leaned on a sand-window, facing the raven on the other side. He leaned against the window for balance with his tongue extended, licking the glass.

Naruto gulped. The image summed up his feelings precisely. He gazed at the last display.

"Oh God!"

"Sexy isn't it," Sai agreed. He had watched Naruto closely as he examined one image after the other. "Uchiha is a man I'd like to emulate."

Naruto ignored him, too transfixed on the image: he and Sasuke, tangled legs in the tub, at the moment of climax.

Sasuke's head was thrown back, mouth open crookedly, every tooth in his mouth visible. He sat atop of Naruto, who had lowered his head and shut his eyes tight; baring his teeth as he exploded inside the raven. His fingers gripped around Sasuke's back, sinking into his skin.

Naruto gulped _'Where the hell is he now?'_

Sai could see the unspoken question, as well as Naruto's erection through his linen shorts. "I could take you too him if you like, he's working on something for my master."

"You have a master?" Naruto cringed, inwardly wondering what kind of kinky stuff was the guy was into.

Sai blinked his dark eyes quizzically, "yes… he wants to make Sasuke his student too, that's why Uchiha went with him."

Naruto's face flushed; he grabbed the pale teen by his half-shirt roughly. "WHERE IS HE?"

---

Sasuke had spent the better part of the day creating a display that would _'capture attention and keep them coming back for more.' _

He adjusted another fan so the wooden art would dry evenly. _'Did that guy find Naruto? They should have been here by now.'_

"So what do you have?"

"Yamato, I present 'Seme Games'," Sasuke announced, stepping aside so Yamato could admire his work thoroughly.

The carpenter stepped forward, doing his best to contain his enthusiasm. He felt the teen to be one of the best artists he had seen since meeting Sai.

The piece showed four men entwined in an oily game of Twister. Long limbs bent over each other, reaching for a particular shaded circle. Several variant color wood stains comprised the different figures, as well as the game mat.

The erotic art depicted each muscle curvature, including their jutting cocks and oil-dappled ass cheeks. Some of the figures grinned while others stared hungrily at a peek of ass pucker; tongues licking lust-stretched lips as two men leaned over one another, their jutting cocks just touching.

"Fuck me! This is hot!"

Sasuke shifted, shoving his hands in his pockets and squeezing his hard on. He'd been hard since deciding to make the image.

"You like it?"

Yamato stared at the boy, _'he must be clueless.'_

"Hell yeah! This is spectacular work," he exclaimed, extending his hand.

The raven took his hand and shook it. "Thank you very much."

"I want you, are you available?"

"THE HELL HE IS!" Naruto charged in - Sai behind him looking confused, but entertained.

"What kept you guys?" Sasuke asked, putting a hand on his hip.

Yamato turned, facing the heartthrob that had captivated most of the judges during the sandcastle competition. "Wow! You have got to be Uzumaki Naruto," he extended his hand to the blonde.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of him. "He's not available! He's with me!" He ignored the offered hand, frowning at the man.

"Uhh… what are you thinking, Naruto?" Sasuke tried to step around the taller blonde, to no avail.

Sai sauntered over, admiring Sasuke's work; "Uchiha your detail of the penis is remarkable."

"Uhmm thanks," he murmured distractedly. Yamato chuckled and Naruto growled.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Sasuke smirked, finally catching on. "Naruto calm down, it's not what you think."

Naruto rounded on his lover, staring resentfully in his dark eyes. "How would you know what I think?"

Luckily, Sai assisted: "Your heart-rate is elevated; your face is flushed; your breathing is labored; and you appear to be suspicious about something. It's obvious you think my master wants Sasuke's penis," he smiled pleasantly.

This time Naruto and Sasuke growled at the unhelpful teen. Yamato interrupted before it could go any further. "Naruto I do not want Sasuke's penis - or any other part of his body, besides his hands - to work with me."

Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring at the perfectly tanned skin that had darkened to burgundy.

Naruto looked down at his feet. "S..sorry about that," he muttered.

The older man waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. Sai, show the boys our spare room; I think we all could use a good night's rest after today. We can discuss our partnership tomorrow Sasuke."

---

Naruto felt like the idiot. How could he have jumped to the wrong conclusion so easily? He dried his hair, wrapping another towel around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom. The room had been far too small for two. Besides, he didn't think having sex while they are guest as especially appropriate.

All that changed the instant he entered the room to see Sasuke leaning against the dresser, with Sai's mouth on his cock.

"Naruto, come here."

That was easy since the blonde found himself sporting the mega erection he'd had since the hot beach display. Naruto joined the two. Shocked, and mad.

"Sasuke…"

The raven pressed a finger to his lover's lips, tugging off the towel at his golden hips. Sasuke pressed his pale lips over Naruto's tanned ones; sliding his tongue across the seam. The blonde's brain dropped to his balls as Sai took hold of his length and pursed his lips over the tip.

Naruto gasped "AHH.."

"Mmn…" Sai moaned around his mouth full of cock.

Sasuke pressed his naked body against Naruto's, still kissing the blonde heatedly while stroking Sai's silky dark hair.

Naruto pulled back, reluctantly removing Sai's suck- swollen lips from his dick.

"Let's get in bed. If that's what you want," he looked his lover directly in the eye.

"Yes, I want to," Sasuke agreed, helping the pale teen to his feet and leading him to the bed.

Naruto took a bottle of oil from the dresser and dimmed the lights. He watched as the other two teens embraced, and then kissed - Sai timidly allowing Sasuke deeper inside his mouth.

The bed wasn't large enough for the three of them, with Naruto's thick frame and Sai's long legs. Naruto stepped up next to the boys, stroking the back of each head with his bird's-eye-view of their twisting tongues. He shivered, realizing their similarities had made him uncomfortable around Sai, they seemed almost like brothers.

"Don't take all the good parts," Naruto whispered, kissing Sai deeply.

Sasuke pulled the thick comforter off the bed and spread it over the floor. Naruto pulled Sai down, kneeling with the pale artist while still mapping out his mouth. Sasuke leaned forward, bringing his lips to Sai's cock. Sai jolted as the hot wetness engulfed his manhood, thrusting involuntarily into Sasuke's mouth. He moaned around a mouthful of Naruto's tongue.

Naruto slid his hand down Sasuke's back to rub his fingers against his lover's twitching entrance. Sasuke growled; glaring at his lover.

Naruto smirked as he pushed the lanky raven down on his back. He nibbled on the teen's dark nipples, watching Sasuke suck and spread Sai's pale legs.

They shared a knowing glance. Naruto reached for the bottle, pouring it over Sai from chin to navel.

"What?" Sai queried innocently. He had been lost, moving on pure instinct and need.

Sasuke ran his fingers over the shiny fluid, spreading it down Sai's massive cock and shining his heavy globes. "It's necessary before I fuck you," he said to the artist.

"Really?" Sai asked, before spreading his legs further apart, "that's fine." His lovers flashed similar perverted grins.

Naruto leaned over, kissing the artist briefly, "would you mind if I sat on your face?"

"You want to sit on my face. Why?"

Naruto snickered and poked Sai's nose playfully. "You know what those guys did on the beach? Well, I want to do that, but I'm on top since Sasuke's going to be in your ass."

Sai's large eyes blinked, curious. _'Can I really make Naruto feel that good?' _he wondered.

"Ok, I'll do my be…st…" he ground out, gasping as Sasuke pushed an oiled finger past his rim.

"Just relax Sai, I'll go slowly," Sasuke soothed.

Naruto got into position - his ass hanging over Sai's mouth - sitting backwards on his chest with his knees resting against the floor under the artist's armpits. He kissed Sasuke hard, pushing his tongue against his lover's hot pink muscle.

The raven turned his oil-drenched finger slowly inside Sai's tight ass, gradually increasing his pace until the finger moved with little resistance.

Sai slipped his tongue up Naruto's hot crevice, then spread the golden ass cheeks wide, and gaped at his pink pucker. He moved his thumb over the soft velvety skin. It flexed a little as Naruto moaned. That very act made his cock twitch in Sasuke's mouth.

"Mnn, aaahhh..Sai," Naruto breathed. He held Sasuke's bobbing head as he engulfed Sai's cock, sucking loudly.

Naruto pulled the raven's mouth free, kissing him hard again as Sai's hot tongue breached his anus.

"GAHHHH!" Naruto roared against Sasuke's lips. He glanced over his shoulder, perspiration running down his back and glistening on his lean muscles. "SAI, DAMN! Sooo…good," he rocked his hips over the hot tongue, trying to get him deeper.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, pushing Sai's pale legs wider. His gaze flickered between the prepared opening and his lover's azure irises.

Naruto turned back to his raven, gripping Sai's legs under his thighs while Sasuke eased his hard dick into the well-oiled hole.

Sai threw back his head; mouth opened wide as his ass spread, absorbing the pleasant, but burning heat. "OH…"

"Is that all you can say?" Sasuke pushed deeper inside the quivering tightness; thrusting harder, he ignored Naruto's warning to slow down as his lust drove him deeper and deeper.

Naruto, unable to slow Sasuke down as Sai whimpered beneath him, leaned down to the artist's neglected cock. He twirled his tongue slowly over the sensitive head.

Sai cried out at the sensory overload: pain and pleasure merging as one. He thrust toward the blonde's sucking mouth, and Sasuke's probing dick. He slipped his tongue within Naruto's soft rim, making the blonde call his name. Sai groped beneath Naruto for the shaft that jabbed repeatedly into his chest.

The junior author nearly lost it when Sai took hold of his length and shoved his tongue up his ass, wiggling his tongue in and out his hole. Sai's hand gripped painfully tight over his dick, just the way Naruto like it. On top of that, Sasuke tangled his long fingers in his golden hair, guiding his sucking on Sai's cock. Naruto's eyes dilated at the close-up view of Sasuke's dick breaching repeatedly into Sai's bruised ass. It had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He moaned, feeling the heat rise through his length.

Sasuke groaned, pushing faster, sloshing wetly inside the boy. He'd been friends with Sai throughout junior high, but lost contact after that. He had imagined fucking Sai one day, but it had never happened. Sai had openly admitted he shared a similar fantasy while Naruto showered. Which led to a dare, which was followed by another, and another until Sai had boldly begun sucking Sasuke's member.

Sasuke felt the wet hole closing around him, but not like the glove of his body-hugging tightness. This was different. It radiated from the boy's rim to the tip of Sasuke's dick.

'_He's cuming!'_ Sasuke mind exploded he grit his teeth caging a hearty whine as he watched cum seep out around Naruto's sucking lips.

The raven fisted his fingers in Naruto's thick hair; tugging his lover off the erupting dick while thrusting faster into the sketch-artist quaking entrance. He crushed his mouth against Naruto's burning lips, sucking up Sai's white essence.

Cum erupted from Sai's dick as Naruto released him. He cried out, shoving his tongue deeper inside Naruto in a lusty haze; his hand gripped harder on the golden dick. Sure enough, Naruto followed him. Spraying his seed all over Sai's chest while panting into Sasuke's mouth, and rolling the artist cum back and forth over their tongues.

Sasuke growled just as Naruto lifted for air, climatic spasms racking his body. He watched as Naruto's cock shuddered and shot white fluid over Sai's sexy abs. It pushed the raven over the edge. He came hard; thrusting wildly before falling limp against Naruto's shoulder.

The boys sank into a sweaty naked pile, holding each other. "Any more dares Sai?"

Sai panted, looking sleepily at Sasuke. He shook his head.

"I thought not."

"When I wake up, you'd better tell me what just happened," Naruto grumbled.

"I'll draw you a picture," Sai offered.

Sasuke chuckled, patting Sai's head, "thanks Sai." Naruto tried to frown, but ended up kissing them both on the cheeks. They were too damned hot for their own goods sometimes…

---

_Tsunade stared intently at the author, "So that's it?"_

"_What__,__ you want more?"_

_The busty blonde leaned over__,__ blowing out a scented candle along the edge of the hot tub__.__ She slipped through the still-hot water to the other side of the sauna__,__ straddling the man's muscled hips with her shapely thighs__._

_She smiled sweetly, "Yes Jiraiya… lots more." _

-END-


End file.
